This disclosure relates to outdoor or backyard fire pits and more particularly to fire pit inserts.
An open fire creates an inviting, relaxing atmosphere. People will often pass long hours just staring into the flickering flames and talking to friends. Such fires were once strictly limited to campsites and campgrounds but are now finding increased usage in backyards and on patios due to the prevalence of fire pits, which have become desirable additions to outdoor spaces. Fire pits are available in a wide variety of shapes and sizes and can be used with fire wood and also with gaseous fuels, such as propane and natural gas. Even with such a wide variety of options, the flame generated by one fire pit is generally similar in appearance to the flame of another fire pit.
Fire is often used decoratively in fireplaces and in theatrical fire effects for its unique and powerful sensory impact. In theatrical effects, bursts of fire are sometimes triggered in conjunction with music. To date, such theatrical fire effects have required the use of a pre-recorded sequence of timed triggers. This greatly reduces the cost and randomness of the visual effects that a flame display can generate.
Accordingly, a need exists for a fire pit insert assembly that can mix sound waves and fuel to randomly modulate a flame. It is to such a fire pit insert assembly that the inventive concepts disclosed herein are directed.